


rugs from me to you

by orphan_account



Series: yoi shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, bonding moment™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which jj is jj, prompting a bonding moment between the two yuris





	

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this art piece!!](http://lulovera.tumblr.com/post/154962821923/rink-mates-now-that-they-are-going-to-be)

The last thing Yakov expected from the Japanese Yuuri was to _get along_ with Yuri. Yuri had expressed his disdain and hatred for the Yuuri before, but as Yakov suspected, it was merely a front. He admired them—looked up to them. Perhaps more than he did to Viktor, Yakov thought.

 

Yuri and Yuuri got along miraculously well. And frankly, Yakov was a little concerned.

 

 

Yuri leaned back against the railing at his home rink, scrolling past his Instagram feed. He noticed a small circle in the corner—his Direct Messages. His personal one; he got tons of DM’S from Yuri’s Angels. His eyes lit up at the source of the notification; Otabek.

 

Otabek had sent of JJ’s posts, and Yuri groaned. 

 

“Oi, Katsudon, get over here!” Yuri hollered. Yuuri turned away from their fiancé, and walked over to his smaller namesake. 

 

“Yurio?” Yuuri questioned, moving behind him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Yuri leaned back into their touch, humming comfortably. He clicked the post Otabek had sent, and showed Yuuri the picture.

 

It was JJ, winking and biting his bronze medal from the Grand Prix Final. The caption read _I’m gonna beat BOTH Yuris next time, ‘cause that’s what kings do!_

 

Yuuri let out a small snicker. 

 

“Can you believe it? He barely won _bronze_ and now he’s talking big saying he’ll beat us and win gold,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes and going back to write the same to Otabek. “After we broke world records, too,” Yuri mumbled, quieter. Yuuri let out another soft bit of laughter.

 

“That’s just like JJ, though...” Yuuri said, pressing their cheek against Yuri’s hair.

 

 

Yakov had to admit, he liked seeing Yuri happily talking and interacting with others on the ice. But, work had to done.

 

“Go back to practice!”


End file.
